


Leave Him on Read

by Amy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthdays, M/M, Text Messages, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/pseuds/Amy
Summary: Peter stole Mr. Stark's phone. Don't worry, it's for a good cause.





	Leave Him on Read

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



> With excellent prompts including Tony/Rhodey, Tony as Peter's mentor, and texting, how could I resist?
> 
> [Designed using [this excellent guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722) for text messages on AO3. This really only makes sense if you view it in the correct style.]

Platypus  
  
**Today** 3:04 AM  
Mr. Rhodes?  
  
Tony?  
  
Why are you calling me that?  
  
Were you hit on the head again?  
  
JARVIS, run diagnostic.  
  
No no no JARVIS stop diagnostic   
  
I’m not him.  
  
It’s Peter on Mr. Stark’s phone.  
  
Peter Parker.  
  
Spiderman.  
  
Hi.  
  
Oh no  
  
What did he do  
  
How much bail do I need  
  
Give me a sec I just need pants I’ll be right there  
  
No bail! We’re not in prison this time.  
  
He’s okay. He’s sleeping.  
  
I stole his phone.  
  
Borrowed. I borrowed his phone.  
  
I’ll give it back.  
  
JARVIS said it was okay.  
  
What’s going on, Peter?  
  
What are you getting Mr. Stark for his birthday? I want to make sure we don’t overlap.  
  
...  
  
It’s too early for this.  
  
I just thought it would be weird if I got him the same thing you’re getting him.  
  
I mean, because you’re- you know.  
  
Which is fine! I support you! I’m very happy for you both.  
  
But I don’t want to get him the same thing his boyfriend is getting him.  
  
I don’t to make things weird.  
  
Things are already weird.  
  
I meant literally too early. In the year.  
  
His birthday isn’t for ten months, Peter.  
  
He told me it’s in August.  
  
That’s because he likes celebrations.  
  
Why didn’t you look it up before texting me at 3:17 AM   
  
Why would I trust Wikipedia?  
  
Anyone can edit that  
  
Shuri made her brother’s article say he turns into a cat  
  
Maybe I could make Mr. Stark’s article say he turns into an iron.  
  
Tony has never deserved an intern more than he deserves you.  
  
Thanks, I think.  
  
I’ll take you shopping for him if you want. In nine months.  
  
GET SOME SLEEP.   
  
Goodnight, Mr. Rhodes.  
  
Goodnight, Peter.   
  
JARVIS, please delete this from Tony’s phone records.  
  
Absolutely, Col. Rhodes.  
  



End file.
